


Abandoned

by CafeMochi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi Chapter, POV Change per chapter, RPG!AU, and i cant tag anymore without spoiling..., tags and warning will update as fic progresses, there are blood and death mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeMochi/pseuds/CafeMochi
Summary: RPG!AU, like the gaming style RPG!AU.They are trapped on an abandoned island lost to the tides of time. Creatures roam the place that haven't been seen in centuries, while new items and weapons laid lost and forgotten, hidden from their eyes. A man dressed in black with the wings of a fallen angel and eyes of dragon brought them to this place for a reason, a reason they both don't want to know about. "She wants to see you, she wants to kill you!" Was all he told them before they awoke in this place.A trail is set before them, a dungeon littered with monsters and bosses of unknown creation. They don't know how many floors this dungeon has but each one is harder than the last. They're only salvation is to reach the last floor and find out what 'she' has in store for them, and why 'she' wanted them here.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK, OK, OK, So, before you start reading PLEASE NOTE THIS: They live in this world. This isn't some game, they actually live in it. Which, to me, makes it really...awkward to write. So the first few chapters might be information heavy, but I'll try to make it easy to understand.
> 
> There will be a longer note at the end...to help understand this? I might be making this sound more confusing than it actually is, oops.
> 
> Anyway, please read and enjoy!!  
> THANK YOU!

Blue light jumped and cracked around Stiles’ fingers as he waited for Scott and allison at the guild house, which also doubled as Scott’s house. He’d moved out of his mom’s house a few years back and bought the place with the money he saved up from missions and quests. Scott didn’t live with allison though, his girlfriend decided to live with Lydia and a few other girls in an apartment building on the other side of town. As for Stiles, he still lived with his dad in their house. Though his dad was a member of the Police Force and not a guild member like Stiles and his friends.

The guild house in question was small and a little run down, the doors creaked on their hinges, holes filled some of the walls, and the floor would occasionally snap in places if Stiles stepped wrong. But scott called the place a fixer-upper and fell in love with it at first sight, much like he did with Allison. Stiles still had no idea how Scott could like this run down place, or how he even had time to fix it up. His time was taken up by the guilds missions and his job as the Guild Master.

Stiles sighed and the blue lightning running across his fingers went out. He then gestured in the air with two fingers to open his player menu. A translucent white screen appeared before him. To the right of it was the main tabs he could use to navigate the menu: Bestiary, Friends, Inventory, Quests, and Skills. At the top of the left side was his basic information: His name and level followed by his experience level then his Health Points (HP) and Mana Points (MP). Underneath that sat the time and date, his equipment, and a small mini map. Stiles tapped the mini map and watched as the main menu faded into the background and a new window popped to life in front of it. This time it was a map of Beacon Hills. His current position was shown by a white arrow under the green words ‘Guild House’. He saw the seven green dots of his friends, also his guildmates, spread throughout the town. Two of them were close together and heading toward Scott's house. Stiles closed the menus by sliding his fingers through the air and a moment later, the door opened and the happy couple walked into the kitchen holding hands.

Scott was dressed in his usual silver armor with red trim, a sword strapped to his side and shield on his back. He always wore his armor when he left the house and Stiles guessed it was a pride thing for him. Because he finally became what he always dreamed of: A Knight. He even had a pretty, but sometimes stubborn, girlfriend also. And Stiles remembered how Scott would talk about how he would treat his girlfriend and what they would do and everything. It annoyed Stiles at first, mainly because he wasn’t out to Scott at the time and might have had a huge crush on him. But as time passed, Stiles finally told Scott he was gay, and around that time they had also met Derek. Derek would train them in different fighting tactics and different formations the schools didn't teach them.

But Derek vanished a few years ago and no one had seem him since.

On the other hand, Allison was a Ranger with her speciality in archery and tracking. She wore a brown hooded cape with leather armor underneath. She kept her bow and quiver at her back and her eyes seemed to narrow in on her surroundings wherever she went. That was her passive ability, Scott had told Stiles a few years ago, that lets her see faraway objects up close and adjust to bright and dark places faster than others. The passive ability was called [Eagle Eyes] and only those in the Ranger Class could learn it. Stiles found it awesome at first but then it just became a normal thing to see all the time.

Then there was Stiles. He wore plain clothes, just a pair of pants and long sleeved shirt. He didn't like to constantly be dressed in his mage armor, which mainly consisted of his white enchanter's robe and leather guarding underneath them. Stiles did feel a little out of place because both Scott and Allison were all dressed up in their armors and had their weapons at the ready. One thought always bugged him whenever those two were around and he did his best to not let it affect him. And it’s that he kept comparing himself to them. Comparing himself to Scott who got so much done before the age of twenty or even level seventy-five. He’d risen their guild from nothing and into one the main forces of Beacon Hills. Allison had travelled almost everywhere and was from a family renowned for their archery and hunting abilities. And most of all, they had each other. And Stiles? He didn’t really have anything accomplished or anything he could brag about. He also didn't have anyone like they did.

“So, what’s the plan for today, oh great guild master?” Stiles stood up from where he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front him.

Scott poked in the air in front of him, which was menu and a scroll appeared in his hand a moment later.

“We have an escort mission. From Beacon Hills to The Capital. It’s for some famous merchant. We will be one of three guilds going. But everyone else is busy with missions so it’ll just be us three representing our guild.” Scott tossed the scroll to stiles who caught it with ease while narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Another escort?” He said with fake exasperation. Scott loved escort missions and he considered them to be safer than anything else. Stiles unrolled the scroll and scanned the contents. “This says we will be travelling through the marshes around the mountains and then through a mountain pass to get to the northern most gate of the Capital. Isn’t that more dangerous than taking the main rode to the eastern entrance?” Beacon Hill's sat nine days east of the capital and Stiles figured it would be a more direct and safer route for them all.

“The guy said he had some business to do up there before heading back. That’s why he hired three guilds to do it. I mean, the experience isn’t worth it, but gold will be.” 

Scott was right about that. The experience gain was only 2,500 and the gold was at 50,000 per person. 

Stiles looked between the quest scroll and Scott before finally saying, “Fine, Fine. I'll come along on your little escort mission, just don’t let anything attack me this time, okay?”

“Deal,” Scott agreed and Stiles tossed the scroll back to him. “We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise so get ready soon.”

“What?! Dude! I don't have any potions or herbs ready, and I have to create Quick Casting Stones so I can cover both you and Allison because Lydia won’t be there to help me save your asses!” Stiles swiped open his menu and did a quick scan of his inventory to see what had and what he needed to get.

“Did you even do research into what creatures we might face?”

“Mainly fire, earth, and ice based and maybe some undead from the marshes. But they shouldn’t be a problem.” Allison responded quickly, she somehow knew the elements of all the monsters for a given area and Stiles still didn’t how she knew all that.

“But Scott uses mainly Fire Runes and fire buffs. He will be the most useless out of all of us during that. Unless-” Stiles started before Allison cut in.

“You buff him with water and re-enchant his armor tonight before we leave tomorrow morning. I will need you to do mine, too.” Allisons armor and bow were both enchanted with Earth and Light based elements. But this wouldn’t change the states of their items, only the elemental defense and damage boosts. And as the only enchanter in the guild, it was Stiles job to make sure they were ready for the mission tomorrow.

He sighed and closed his menu. “Okay, okay. Just transfer the stuff you need adjusted to the guild box and I will do it tonight once I have everything. And tell Lydia she needs to send me some herbs she’s growing. I’ll message you the list when I have everything.” They both nodded and Allison opened her menu and walked into another room, probably to message Lydia about what was going on.

“Hey,” Scott started toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, “is everything alright?” He looked at Stiles, his big brown eyes staring intently into Stiles’.

“Scotty, everything is fine. Just don’t drop a mission on me like this, okay? It’s going to be a three week trip to the Capital going that way. And going through the mountains,” Stiles trailed off. The mountains to the north of Beacon Hills was rumored to be haunted by ghost- and ice-elemental creatures. Stiles could counter them, but rumors said those monsters would take on the forms of people. People the victims once knew, or loved. “Just have a lot going on right now.” Stiles said, hoping it would end the conversation.

“Okay man,” Scott fistbumped Stiles’ shoulder and started to make his way into the room that Allison wondered into.

“I’m going to go get started, you guys better transfer your stuff to the guild box!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder before left the old, run down guild house.

\---

Stiles sat on his bedroom floor, a complex chalk drawing of a giant circle outlined with lines and triangles with three smaller circles laid before him. Nine candles sat in a line on the opposite side of the Enchanting Circle, each one lit a different color for each element. Blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth, grey for air, gold for light, black for dark, light blue for ice,purple for ghost, and yellow for lightning. There was a total of twelve elements but Stiles wasn’t at a high enough level to access the remaining three.

He opened his inventory menu and three tabs sat at the top under the words ‘INVENTORY’; Player, Guild, Private. Items under the ‘Player’ tab held the ones he currently had equipped. ‘Private’ held all his items that he kept with him, the bag space was unknown but Stiles kept it organized so he could quickly find special items he needed for enchanting and potion making. And the ‘Guild’ tab held all the items the guild members shared among themselves. 

Stiles found Scott’s armor and tapped it. A new window appeared and it showed a mini version of the armor Scott was wearing today, slowly rotating clockwise. At the top was the armors name, ‘Wolff's Bravery’. Their guild name was Werewolffs, because Scott had the ability to summon a werewolf into battle with him. He trained both Liam and Isaac to do the same. At the bottom of the armors’ window was two options: TAKE and CLOSE. Stiles tapped take and the window closed on him. He did the same for Scott’s sword, shield,helmet, and guards, and Allison’s under armor, hood, and bow.

He closed the player menus and looked over at his Enchanting Circle. A moment later, a small box appeared with the message: Start enchanting. Below it was a red X and green CIRCLE. Stiles hit the circle and his private inventory popped up before him. He placed Scotts armor first and a new window appeared before him. This one held all the information for the armor and would give the enchanter the ability to edit elemental buffs to and off of the item. Stiles touched the window and dragged it to his left so he could see the candles.

The Enchanter pointed to the red one and a message appeared: Fire. Three options sat below it: BUFF, REMOVE, CLOSE. Stiles hit remove then Damage, and he watched as Scott’s armor lost the +25% Fire Damage but not the +30% Fire Resistance. Scott had a total of 110% Fire Resistance if he had his whole armor and sword equipped, this would give him back health equivalent to 10% of the fire damage dealt to him.

Stiles reached for one of the stones sitting his right and placed it in one of the three small circles at the bottom of the huge one the armor sat in. He did the same with a blue, almost water like, feather in the second one. And finally with another stone in the third one. The stones were Buff Inflators and raised the overall buff the item would receive after the enchanting was done. He was using rare level stones, each one giving a 15% boost to the buff. He looked over at the blue candle and the same screen appeared before him but with Water instead of Fire written on it. Stiles hit BUFF and he closed his eyes. He spread both hands over the items and began to chant some words in a language he barely knew but could speak fluently. The entire process took about five minutes and Stiles leaned back once he was finished with the enchanting process.

He looked over at the armors stat screen to his left and saw the new buff: +30% Water Damage. Stiles sighed with relief that the process went smoothly and didn’t blow up in face like it had before.

“Now the helmet, then the guards, his sword and shield. And then finally Allison’s stuff,” He muttered and started to get to work. He put Scott’s armor away and brought out the next item.

\---

Stiles finished all the enchanting about an hour later and started to brew his potions. He had a small alchemist setup in his room with a four small black cauldrons sitting atop candles with blue flames. He filled them each with water and dropped a mixture of herbs and roots into each one and then poured in small bottle of a thick, clear liquid called [Essence of Magic]. He did this to two of the cauldrons and they started to bubble light blue. These ones would be his mana potions. He’d get about four bottles from each cauldron and figured that should be enough for this journey. Stiles chopped up a red nut and grounded it with a pestle and mortar before scrapping that into the third one. The nut was called [Essence of Life] and would create a healing potion that would heal the drinker over time. To make one that would heal the drinker immediately would take twice as long than the over time one, and Stiles didn’t have the time to wait for it.

For the fourth one, he cut up three different leaves and dropped them into another mortar before reaching up into one his cabinets to grab a very small container of white and green roots, called [Nature’s Birth]. He took three of each color out and dropped them into the mortar. Stiles went to put the jar back, thought better of it and placed it in his inventory. He reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a small black bag and pulled a pure white feather out. Stiles hesitated for a moment and then dropped the feather into the fourth cauldron. It floated down slowly and disappeared into the clear liquid. He quickly crushed the roots and leaves together and scrapped them into the pot and stirred it slowly till it was a golden yellow color.

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and took the fourth pot off the candle and let it rest on the table to cool down. He looked inside the black bag and bit his bottom lip. He’d ran out of [Angel Feathers].

“Fuck,” He muttered before tossing the bag in the trash. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He’d only made a [Revival Potion] once before and Derek was the only one who knew he had the recipe for it, because he was the one who taught Stiles how to make it. He’d also given him the [Angel Feather] and told him that one feather would only make two potions. Stiles had failed at making the potions the first time with Derek, but this time he’d succeeded. The golden mixture had cooled down and only filled the bottom most part of cauldron. He poured the substance into two small, pinkie sized vials and placed them both in his private inventory. He did the same with the other potions and blew out the candles. 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama pants before crawling into bed. He rolled onto his side and opened his menu and then his friends list. Sitting at the top with a star by it was Derek’s name. Underneath it should have been his location but it just said ‘Unknown’. Stiles tapped his name and Derek’s player profile opened before him, but there was no information there. Just Derek’s name written at the top in bold, white letters.

“Where are you,” Stiles whispered as he closed the windows and curled himself into a ball. His mind started to race with all the different stories Derek had told him about his family, especially about Cora and Laura, his sisters. And the places they’d been and the dungeons they’d fought in and Raid bosses they’d killed.

Could Derek have been killed by someone, a monster? Stiles shook his head and rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow. These thoughts always crossed his mind at night, he pushed them away during the day but he couldn’t at night. He wanted to find Derek, and most of all, he wanted to find Derek first and punch him upside his big fucking head for leaving him alone without telling him or Scott or anyone where he was going.

“Fuck you, Derek,” Stiles muttered as he started to drift off to sleep.

\--

Only three days had passed since the merchants caravan and guild members left Beacon Hills. But everything had gone wrong the afternoon of the third one. A bandit group had ambushed them and set fire to the caravans carts and started to murder the guild members, picking them off one by one. But this wasn’t any normal bandit group, they fought with the skill of trained military men and were able to fend off even the best fighters. Their group vastly outnumbered the caravans thirty or so guild members.

Stiles stood at the rear of the battle with a destroyed carriage to his back, Scott and Allison fought on either side of him. He glanced to the upper left corner of his vision and saw Scott’s health fall by half, it was soon replenished by Stiles’ healing spell on him. Allison would lose little notches of her health from time to time but she’d quickly regain them with her one of special Ranger skills.

A wall length menu floated next to Stiles that held his list of spells. His most used ones sat at the top and were still on cool downs. He kept his eyes on Scott and watched a group of three bandits strike at once, their blows landing in a coordinated pattern that Stiles knew would kill anyone who wasn’t of the Knight Class. Scott roared and shoved one of the attackers back and lunged, his shield arm behind him as he brought his sword arm swinging through the air. He cut the bandit's head off and pivoted on his foot and blocked the attack coming from the second one. 

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat and put his hand out in front of him, he muttered an area of effect spell and the ground around Scott lit up red as a complex pattern of triangles and waves washed out in a circle underneath the boy. A moment later, the ground erupted in orange and yellow flames and the remaining two bandits screamed as they burned to death.

“Ninety seconds on [Fire’s Wrath],” Stiles shouted to both of them, he turned to face Allison and watched as she knocked an arrow in her bow and shouted a Skill. A white circle of rings appeared under her and bow lit up in gold and white light as he let her arrow go. It split into four and vanished into the woods around them. A second passed before four bodies fell from the trees.

“Sixty seconds on my [Seeking Arrow],” Allison shouted over her shoulder. She made eye contact with Stiles and they both nodded. Their cool downs matched up and they silently agreed to use them again to take out another force of attackers.

“Scotty,” Stiles turned to his left and ducted as an a dagger flew over his head, “what’s the plan here?!” Stiles watched as Scott’s health dropped again and cursed himself for not recasting the healing spell. He quickly raised his staff in a horizontal position with both arms and muttered the spell. Scott was briefly outlined in green light as the spell hit him.

“Let’s group up again!” Scott shouted back. He blocked an axe with his shield and thrust his sword up under it and swung out when he struck the bandit’s chest. “We’re too spread out and we are losing ground here!” Scott was right. Stiles held the furthest position to the back with traps set around him incase someone were to flank him. Allison was a few meters to his right by the tree line, and Scott was to his left in the center of another group of attackers.

“Stiles,” Allison ducked a blow and pivoted on her foot and thrust a dagger into her attacker's throat, “Can I get a [Haste]?” She jumped back and knocked her bow mid air and let the arrow go before she hit the ground. One of the bandits farther down the clearing spasmed and hit the ground.

“Yea,” Stiles pointed the staff at her and two white circles appeared around her feet and lifted themselves around her legs. Allison jumped into the air again and knocked three arrows and let them go. She moved twice as fast as before and Stiles kept a close eye on her Haste Buff and watched the forty-five seconds slowly drop. The [Haste] spell had a twenty second cool down and Stiles made a mental note to cast it again.

Scott dodged a blow to his side and raised his shield to block another one, a third one came from his blind spot and hit him in the back. He roared in pain and feel to his knees. Stiles glanced at his HP and watched as it slowly started to fall, and his healing spell wasn’t working.

“Poison,” Stiles muttered, he pulled a small flask from the back of his belt and threw it into the air. He smacked it with his staff and the clear ball at the end filled with a greenish yellow color and Stiles pointed it at Scott and fired the shot. It hit him a second later and the poison was cured. The only bad part was Scott’s HP sat at 15%. That didn’t give Stiles enough to cast another healing spell. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of Scott and shouted over to Allison, “Scott needs help!”

Allison was there in a moment's notice thanks to the haste buff and took two of the five men out as Scott struggled to stand back up. Stiles felt his heart pounding as his mind raced to think up a counter tactic for them. Each idea was rejected as a few more attackers joined the fray. Instead of thinking, Stiles quickly recast the haste buff for Allison and a shield spell for Scott. The shield would absorb a large amount of damage for him as he tried to regain his footing, the effects of the poison were still hitting him.

Next, Stiles cast the healing spell for Scott as it’s cool down reached zero. He reached behind himself and grabbed one of the blue flasks and downed the contents and watched as the glass vanished into thin air. His mana was immediately replenished.

“Allison, it’s time!” He shouted as he began to cast his area of effect fire spell. He centered the spell at Scott and watched as the circle expanded to encompass seven of the now twelve attackers. Allison was already in the air and her arrow knocked, she released them and Stiles finished the spell.

Or he thought he did.

A fist collided with Stiles’ head and flung him towards the tree line. Stiles felt blood fill his mouth as he tried to get back to his feet. His vision went blurry and he feel to his knees and spit blood. He gasped for air and looked to where his attacker stood. The man was dressed in black leather and wore a hood that wrapped around his head. Stiles could clearly see the two golden eyes with black slits staring at him. The man wore two swords at either hip and his boots made a solid thud on the ground as he approached the fallen Enchanter.

“She doesn’t want you here,” The guys voice was thick and husky and didn’t sound human. “She doesn’t want you here!” He shouted before charging at Stiles. He heard both his guildmates scream his name but they were being kept occupied by bandits attacking them to come and help.

Stiles tried to raise his staff and cast a binding spell on his attacker but he didn’t have a chance to finish chanting before the guy struck at him with his boot and sent Stiles flying further toward the trees.

His back collided with a tree and everything went black a for a moment, and then he felt the guys massive hand around his throat. He was lifted into the air and tried to break free by struggling. Stiles’ eyes snapped open and then he saw it.

Above the guys head where his name and level should have been sat a bunch of question marks and he was outlined in a light blue aura. The guy had angel like wings on his back but something was off about them. His wings were spiked at the end and dripped a thick red substance.

‘Blood,’ Stiles thought and he gasped for air.

“She doesn’t want you here,” He said again, his voice was rougher now and sounded like metal grinding on stone. “You aren’t supposed to be here!” He shouted before raising his other hand. “She wants to see you, you worthless human. She wants to kill you.” Was the last thing Stiles heard as the creature's hand came down on his head. There was a loud crack and then everything went black and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I haven't written a mega-multi-chapter fic in...five years? Yeah...bare with me lol)).
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
> I've decided to not make this as information heavy as I originally thought it was going to be. Instead though.. I will have tumblr posts on my main blog explaining stuff more in detail for those of you that want to know. There will also be a list of [skills] each character has a small explanation on them and their uses. There will also be character posts, which will include a person, their class, level, skills, etc. This is to also help me organize the massive amount of information I have...sadly gathered for this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> And if you have any questions please feel free to message me on tumblr (kuraxsawa.tumblr.com/) or post a comment and I will try to respond in a timely manner!  
> I am a full time college student with full time job, so this should be updated every one or two weeks.
> 
> Thanks again! And please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment about what you think will happen!
> 
> ((I do feel like this will only live on through support from kudos and comments, but I'll try not to let it live by that.)


End file.
